


Wings Spread Wide

by GreenLion (DarkestQuasar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, F/M, Menstruation, Underage (Pidge is 15)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestQuasar/pseuds/GreenLion
Summary: A true lion likes his meat bloody.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://darkestquasar.tumblr.com/post/154393614905/wings-spread-wide

He gently traced the outline of her folds with two fingers, revelling in the shudders that ran from her spine through her hips down to her thighs. Looking up, his eyes met hers and he couldn’t hold back a smile at her expression – that odd mingle of pleasure, impatience and annoyance, something only she managed to show.

„You know, if you don’t get on with it soon, I might get myself another boyfriend who isn’t such a tease,“ Katie threatened, but couldn’t hide her grin.

„Okay, okay, way to be impatient.“ Shiro let out a laugh and planted a kiss to Katie’s inner thigh, nuzzling the skin, giving himself a few seconds to inhale her scent. It was sharper than usual today, stronger, but not unpleasant. „… can I try something, Katie?“

She raised herself up onto her elbows. „Listen, as long as you do _something_ , go wild.“

That was all the permission Shiro needed to trace a line of kisses along her thigh and finally pressing one on top of her clit, enclosing it with his lips and sucking gently on it. He was still testing the waters, trying to find out what Katie liked – they hadn’t done it that often so far – and judging by the hand in his hair and Katie’s thrilled shriek, he was doing a good job. Wrapping his arms around her legs, he buried himself deeper, hungrily lapping at her entrance and teasing her with his tongue.

„G-god, _Shiro_ ,“ she whimpered, grinding herself against his face, one arm draped over her eyes.

Shiro glanced up at her, her chest heaving, her mouth open wide as she sucked in greedy breaths.

The sight, her smell and god, her _taste_ made him dizzy with arousal; he could feel himself growing hard in his shorts – but this wasn’t about him. This was about making her feel good, giving her a good time, showing her how loved she was. „Can I …?“, he whispered hoarsely against her, rubbing her entrance with a finger.

Katie just let out a strangled „Oh yes, please“, bucking her hips against Shiro’s hand to emphasize.

Slowly, he let the finger slide into her – it went in easily, she opened up for him, wet and relaxed – tilting and crooking it, rubbing along her insides, while his tongue was still toying with her clit.

It didn’t take long until Katie bucked her hips, letting out a whimper for more. As the second finger went in, Shiro had to raise his head for a bit, both to catch his breath and to take a good, long look at Katie completely falling apart under his touches. Her face contorted with lust, the shaking fingers grasping at the bedsheets, her hard nipples that had glistened with his saliva just minutes ago and her wetness around his fingers, thrusting in and out, her clear liquid slowly turning red.

_Red?!_

Shiro pulled his fingers back in shock, looking at the stringy mess of blood and fluid on his hand.

Katie blinked a few times in confusion, glancing down to see why Shiro had stopped. „Shiro? Are … are you okay?“

„I should ask _you_ the very same thing! Did I hurt you? You’re bleeding, I …“ He furrowed his brows, staring at her in worry. „How are you feeling?“

Katie shuffled towards him, tilting her head. „I’m … I’m fine. Really.“

„Then where … ?“

„I … uhm …“ She cleared her throat. „It’s possible that, well … you may have just triggered my first period. Congratulations, I guess.“ She gave him a crooked smile. „… you should … well, you should probably wash your face, too. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.“

Shiro was still looking at her completely dumbfounded, but at least he didn’t seem like he wanted to call an ambulance anymore. „You … you really don’t need to apologize, Katie. It’s not your fault. … will you be alright?“

„… okay, this might make the situation even more awkward, but … could you maybe … go on? Like, I completely understand if you don’t want to, you really don’t have to, I just, uhm …“

Shiro let out a calming laughter and nuzzled Katie’s cheek, careful to not get any blood on her, and without another word, he led her back into the pillows and buried his face between her legs again. The coppery taste of blood hit his tongue, but it was okay. It was okay, she was okay, and the longer he spent pleasuring her – eventually even digging his fingers back inside - the less he cared about the taste. He heard Katie’s moans in his ear, felt her clench around his fingers and as she came closer to her climax, she wrapped her legs around his head and rode out her orgasm against his lips and tongue.

She let her head fall back into the pillows, while Shiro rested his on her thigh, gazing up at her in adoration. „I love you so much, Katie.“

She smiled down on him, still a bit dizzy, but present enough to whisper a hoarse „I love you too, Shiro.“

 

After Shiro had washed his face and they’d managed to get a makeshift pad, Katie looked up at him and grinned. „It’s cute, you know.“

„Huh?“

„You’re always calling me Pidge, but when we’re having sex, you switch to Katie. It’s cute.“

He stared at her for a second, cheeks flushed red, before burying his head in the pillow.

She chuckled and let herself flop down next to him. „Don’t be like that. It was a compliment.“  
„You and your compliments,“ mumbled Shiro, face still covered. But eventually, he rolled over, wrapped his arms around Katie’s slim frame and drew her close to his chest.

 


End file.
